Bor-El/Bodock
CLASSIFIED SUCIDE SQUAD INFORMATION------ Name: Bodock Real Name: Bor-El Origin Planet: Krypton Powers: Quantum Manipulation, Celestial manipulation(Small degree), Energy Manipulation, Sunstone manipulation, Kryptonian Abilities, See spiritual energy, Spectrum Lantern, and manipulation of life energy Mentor: None or Unknown Preferred Weaponry: Fist for an easy fight, any blade for a hard one Associates: Prosperity, Sgt. Archer, Sunstone Guard , all of Society, all of Justice League, Lobo, Darkseid, and a unnamed pet dragon Talents: Martial Artist in all Kryptonian and Earth fighting styles, Combat Ready mind, Persuasion, and a unique clinginess to defense capabilities(usually for others). Bor-El decided to speak to us after we formed Suicide Squad. HE IS NOT UNDER HOSTAGE!---REPEAT---NOT UNDER HOSTAGE DCUO: Tales of untold heroes/ Uncle of Superman My name is Bor-El or in Englishon Earth my name is Bodock. I am one of the last sons of krypton & I was the highest order of military might of krypton until I was betrayed by my Brainiac infected 2nd in command Zod. The real Zod was killed in a explosion on my ship & greatest kryptonian vessel called "The Omega". The explosion killed many of the men in space fighting Brainiac which isn't good since we didn't have many forces on the ground at the time. Between the communication getting messed up the planet thought that I was the traitor which made krypton make a genetically made Zod to lead the military of Krypton but with most of the military might gone it would be hard to battle a enemy like Brainac. In other part of the galaxy, I am floating in space (protected by my suit that's why am not died) unconscious going near a blue sun. Sooner or later I go inside of the blue sun & as I go inside the core my large wounds rapidly heal but beyond that I start to absorb the actual sun itself like if I was a black hole because of my open wounds & extreme radiation. Decades later I have absorb the whole sun. I am now a breathing blue sun with the ability to speed up or go back in the cycle of the sun inside of me. Once I was done a scream burst from my ears! I could hear a kryptonian cry but where! I quickly fly to the source as such a speed a wormhole opens up( because you can't go faster than light), I look down seeing a planet & recognizing it immediately. Earth was the source of the scream & with my increased vision I could see a male kryptonian being exposed to kryptonite. Without a thought I am in side the building flying through the ceiling. I had a man named Lex Luthor in my hand as I hold is neck. I blast the kryptonite with my heat vision. My grip getting stronger I try to kill the man but is stopped by my nephew Kal-el (superman). Another kryptonian shows herself behind the wall entering the door still weak. I didn't know it immediately but it was my daughter from kryptonian. I still continue on my pursuit to kill Lex but is again stopped by superman & my daughter. Sooner or later I go into full scale combat with both defeating them & then having to fight a Justice league platoon. Effortlessly taking them out of the way, I end up in a 1v1 with my daughter & once I touched her hands I remembered her & we hugged each other long & hard. I then leave the battle forgetting my quest & pick up a new quest to learn how things are to be ran on Earth. What are they comfortable with me doing more or less. I soon had build my ship again & a base to call home (Sunstone Chamber) with the matrix in my suit & then continue to live on Earth & hope I can at least protect this planet that is now my home. Only one picture we have documented. -------------DOCUMENT ENDED----------- Category:Heroes Category:Meta